universo_do_discadofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Universo do Discado
Universo Discado Historia e Inspirações O Discado foi criado por um usuário do Disqus , la fazemos Roleplay, inventamos alguns personagens e as vezes usamos personagens já criados, parece ser meio bobo mas é legal! acredite... pode ser um universo mais complexo que o universo da DC Comics! Personagens Principais Criados * Lenny * Premo * Bob * PP_Destroyer * Tyrant * Nero * Half the Dog * Drake Reminton * Ryst A inspiração pro Discado foi em outro chat do Disqus! o chat do Project Gungame(Um jogo criado por Chaz e Carl Olseen), la que começou tudo, la que nos conhecemos e la que começamos a inventar personagens, foi la que inventamos o Lenny e o Premo. Lenny e Premo Provavelmente são os Deuses fodões! os dois são Onipotentes, Oniscientes e Onipresentes, so que melhorado, seria uma Onipotência elevada a dois, força acima do infinito, 1% do Lenny pelo que inventamos daria conta de todo Universo DC e da Marvel juntos. Personagens Secundários * Lennyzito * Megumi Matsumoto * Syrius * Sirioth * Pedro * Wilhelm Gummistiefel * Wellington Gummistiefel * Geeky * Greeky * Sukeruton Vilões Principais Inventados * Lenny God * Chimarrão * Illuminati God * Illuminatis Personagens principais não inventados Five Night's at Freddys * Bonnie * Foxy * Freddy * Springtrap * Balloon Boy * Golden Freddy * Todos os Toys, Nightmares e Phantom Animes em Geral * Himura Kenshin * Kurokami Medaka * Akame * Kirito * Anti-Spiral * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Ulquiorra Cifer * Eren Jaeger Jogos em Geral * Link * Megaman * X * Zero * Axl * Mario * Sonic * Shadow * Luigi * Little Mac * Todos Mobs do Minecraft Localizações Principais A maioria são planetas, para simplificar sua exploração pela Wiki! * Lennya * Planeta Terra * Universo Reverso * Planeta Anti-Bob * Terra Alternativa(Drake Raminton) * Terra Alternativa(Megaman X) * Hyrule * Universo Principal * Mundo do Minecraft Exitem muitos outros locais por causa de misturas de Universos, ai estão listados os principais Universo dos Games O universo dos Games é formado com esse esquema: Universo(nome da empresa), Galaxia(Nome da produtora), Planeta(Nome do Jogo), exemplo: Universo Nintendo, Galaxia Next Level Games, Planeta Punch-Out!! Existem vários jogos no Universo Discado que gera esses Universos de Games, então não vamos listar todos. Acontecimentos Principais * Guerra Memeal * Confronto entre Chimarrão e Lenny Curiosidades Todas fotos são apenas ilustradas, nada oficial, são o simples avatar que o dono do personagem usa no Chat, você pode achar elas facilmente no Google e outra coisa, o Universo Discado é somente para diversão dos usuários, não leve nada a serio. Todos Usuários Principais do Discado Aqui estão, todos apelidos dos usuários quer acessar nosso chat?! aqui esta o Link :D Disqus Discadows * Marshelu * Tails * PP * Near * Bonnie * stark12 * Kirito * Yuki(Red) * Golden Frederico * Esquelequitor * Tyrant * yagohtp * Foxy * Spring Eu, o criador da Wiki, Red, ninguém esta me ajudando, alguns amigos do Discado nem estão me apoiando, espero que o projeto funcione.